Todo de tí
by Abyss Vi britania
Summary: ES QUE ESE HOTO NO ENTIENDE QUE YO QUIERO TODO DE EL? pesimo sumary


****wua! otro! aunque no les guste y no me den reviews D= pero aqui ba es un horox ren YAOI

**Declaimer: la serie no es mia**

**advertencias: ... no se malas palabras? =/ **

****Bye... me voy!

lean...

**Todo de ti**

- ¡Baka! ¡Eres un estúpido ainu que no me llega ni a los talones….!- gritaba irritado el chino de ojos gatunos. Tan desesperado como siempre, pero sin perder su amada compostura y orgullo arrogante.

- ¡Que listo es señorito…! Bla bla bla soy un chino cochino de china que come comida de china… y mi nombre es Rentado… - gritaba infantilmente el de ojos de obsidiana, provocando al violáceo que ya tenía el pico de la cabeza crecido.

- ¡Ah…! ¡CALLATE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ HOTO DE LA JODIDA CHINGADA!

Punck crash pank, puñetazo, llanto, aura maligna… etc… Ren se harto… otra vez.

- ¡Auch no era para tanto Ren!

-¡¿Cómo que no era para tanto? - el de ojos ámbar de felino trataba de recuperar su respiración y tono normal, no quería alterarse más por las tonterías de su "amigo" el Hoto ainu.

- Si… siempre me golpeas… - de los ojos negros del de cabellos bicolor caían cascaditas de llanto. Por un momento el violáceo se divirtió de la expresión infantil de Horo Horo, era tierno, no era la primera vez que el chinito de china consideraba lindo al Hoto, debía admitir que le atraía en todos los sentidos. Sobre todo cuando sonreía para el, solo para Ren. Pero estos sentimientos nadie los sabía más que el tímido shaman de orbes fríos.

- Hun… eres ridículo Hoto no has cambiado en nada- contesto el chino con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro, ocultando las ganas de pedirle perdón al de celestes cabellos.

- Aja si como digas estimado Rentado…

- ¡Ay! ¡Eres un…! Contrólate Tao no hagas caso a sus estupideces no tú tienes autocontrol…

- Ren… ¿estás bien? - reía divertido al ver al Tao hablar solo de cosas sin sentido. Su Ren se veía lindo enojado, por eso le encantaba hacerlo rabiar. Sobre todo porque se sonrojaba un poco… y le gustaba fantasear al ainu que era por nerviosismo.

- Masomenos ya me tranquilice Hoto

- Mmm que bueno porque no te mereces mi atención chino cochino…- comenzó a bromear sin esperarse la reacción del de ojos de ámbar

- ¡Qué rayos Hoto…! Para tu información yo el gran Ren Tao… ¡me merezco todo de ti! ¡baka! - grito alterado el violáceo con las mejillas ardiendo y los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Ah? Ren… ¿a que te refieres con eso? - pregunto dudoso, hasta que por milagro tubo una idea. Tomo al Tao por la cintura, lo acorralo contra la pared, puso su brazo ente él y la pared y acerco peligrosamente.

- Porque yo te puedo dar todo…- susurra sensualmente en el oído del otro haciéndolo estremecerse al sentir su cálido aliento y su boca morderlo suave pero sensualmente - claro, si tu quieres…-

- H-horo Horo… ah… yo solo…- busco débilmente con su cara el rostro del otro, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos - Y-yo solo quiero que me beses… - poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del de cabello azul

- Ren… ah… yo… te besaría por el resto de mi vida… - entreabrió los labios buscando los del otro con cariño. Lentamente se mezclaron sus respiraciones, poco a poco sus labios se acercaron mas y mas. La distancia a pesar de ser milímetros los mataba- bésame…- las palabras se perdieron entre sus respiraciones, no se oyeron por el ruido de sus corazones. Nada más que ellos dos, y el tiempo detenido.

El deseo del momento era tal que no tardaron en rozar su piel. Sintieron como se paraban sus corazones al por fin unir sus labios suavemente, movían sus labios acercándose más, dándose pequeños mordiscos. Moviendo sus labios con delicadeza, al menos el Tao que con gracia correspondía sensualmente.

Poco a poco, al ritmo de las respiraciones y latidos que se aceleraban, también el beso era mas rápido y profundo. Llegaban a sentir cosas que nunca en la vida imaginaron. No era un beso cualquiera, era uno entre ellos. Hermoso por ser el primero…

Con cuidado el de cabellos azul celeste tomaba al de ojos de ámbar por la cintura. Se besaban juntando lenguas, jugando, suspirando, sintiendo lo que querían, amando… no dejaban de besarse… no querían que acabara. Era la sensación más tierna, mágica y a la vez excitante. El ainu sentía los delicados suaves definidos labios del Tao mezclarse con los suyos. Prácticamente las bocas de ambos bailaban la más hermosa melodía. Hasta que exhaustos se separaron. Un hilo de saliva todavía los unía. Sentían sus alientos chocar…

- Yo… y-yo me merezco todo de ti…

- Ren… y yo… te lo daré todo de mi porque… te amo - susurro dulcemente en el oído del de mirada felina. Sus orbes ámbar se abrieron mucho, entreabrió los labios y se sonrojo… mientras que ilusionado su corazón latía estruendosamente. Todo el se llenaba de una sensación mortificante y a la vez hermosa.

- Baka… creo que ya sabes… q-que y-yo contesta-are que yo también… te amo… - susurro tartamudeando tan dulce y a la vez tan altaneramente como solo un Tao podía.

- Y ahora si me permites mi estimado Tao… te daré todo de mi en la habitación… en privado... - comento el hoto con un tono lujurioso…

- ¡Baka! - grito sonrojado el otro - pero si quiero que me des… todo de ti…

**reviews?**


End file.
